


Welcome Home

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lestrade bring home your baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“Surprise!” 

You were startled a little as you came through the door of the flat you shared with your husband. You were shocked to see the Watson’s there, along with Sherlock, Molly Hooper, and several others. In your arms was your adorable baby boy. And coming up behind you was the boy’s father, Greg Lestrade.

“Oh, hello everyone!” Lestrade said, shocked. You giggled and walked in. Mary immediately swooped baby Lestrade out of your arms and cooed over him.

“So, what name did you pick?” John asked, handing Lestrade a beer. Lestrade took it with a smile.

“Well, his name is William.” Lestrade said, getting a look from Sherlock. “William Hamish Lestrade.”

“Poor kid.” Molly mumbled to Mary as she gently tickled William. Mary giggled.

“My brother sends his regards.” Sherlock said, handing an envelope to you. You opened it to see a letter from Mycroft, explaining that he was sorry he couldn’t make the welcoming party but he would make it up to you and your husband soon. You showed Lestrade, who just shrugged.

“The Holmes boys are a breed all their own.” You smiled at him then looked back at the group gathering around your son. You own little family gathered around the newest addition. Sherlock was even smiling and held little William, who looked up at his uncle with wide eyes. You looked at Lestrade and smiled.

“Look what we made.” You said. He wrapped an arm around your waist and held you close.

****

That night, after everyone had left, you placed your bundle of joy in his crib and watched him as he drifted off to sleep. You knew that he would be up in a few hours and you should probably get some sleep before that happened, but you couldn’t stop staring at him. Lestrade came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder.

“Thank you.” He said softly. You looked at him.

“Thank you?” You asked, confused.

“You gave me what I’ve always wanted.” He said. “A loving family.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“You helped.” You giggled. He smiled and kissed your cheek. “We should probably get some sleep before William wakes up.”

“Or we could just stand here and watch him for a little bit longer.” You smiled and leaned against him.

“Fantastic idea.”


End file.
